


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Chocolate Turtles

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [130]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie has a box of chocolates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Chocolate Turtles




End file.
